Blood Runs Thicker Than Water
by WritingGirl78
Summary: As Roiben struggles to keep the Seelie and Unseelie Courts from going to war, he happens to meet the Shadowhunters of New York City. Meanwhile, Jace's fight to keep everyone he loves safe grows even harder when an unknown enemy surfaces.
1. Chapter 1

~Jace's POV~

I pulled my leather jacket around me tighter as I walked through the rainy Brooklyn streets at three in the morning.

Yes, it was very late, and yes I didn't care. How could I care when everything seemed to be changing?

Clary was away at an artist seminar and the last time we had talked (which was three days ago) we had gotten into an argument over something stupid.

Alec was traveling around Europe with Magnus for the fifth time this summer (who knew there were _so_ many places to go?) and wouldn't be back for another week.

Isabelle was wrapped up with Simon as their new relationship started to bloom…even after all the crap they had been through.

_Just deal with it, Jace._ I thought grimly, passing an alleyway…and doing a double take when I heard voices.

"Roiben, just sign it. It'll be much easier on your part." A voice, female, said.

"Easier on _what _part exactly?" A male, Roiben presumably, replied.

"You can't control both the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. It's impossible. Eventually, you're going to end up with a revolution on your hands."

_Seelie and Unseelie, huh? Hmm, this must be the new king. _I thought, staying in the shadows and listening.

Roiben sighed and said through gritted teeth, "Ethine, are you sure we should be arguing about this here?"

"I'm finally able to talk to you about this and you blow me off?"

"I'm not blowing you off. I just think we should…" His voice trailed off and he looked straight at me.

"Shadowhunter, what are you doing here?" He demanded.

_Damn it. I knew I should have drawn a rune. Oh, well. A little late now. _

I put a lazy smile on my face and stepped into the light. "Just taking a morning stroll. And you?"

Roiben, a man with silver hair down his back, looked unconvinced. "Eavesdropping more like it."

_Damn. This guy is good._ I thought, keeping a smile on my face and my stele in my hand. "Eavesdropping, walking by and hearing a delightful conversation, call it whatever you want." I said with a shrug. "Now, I'll be going."

"Not so fast." The girl with the same silver hair, Ethine, said.

I raised an eyebrow at the girl's determinedness. "Oh?"

"Come closer."

~Roiben's POV~

_What the hell is she doing? _I thought, staring at this golden haired, golden eyed Shadowhunter.

Honestly, I wanted nothing more than to just let the Shadowhunter go, but as naïve as Ethine was, I didn't expect her to want to _converse _with him.

"Come closer." She said.

"And what would the reason for _that_ be exactly?" He asked cockily, staying right where he was.

"Ethine, what are you doing?" I murmured, glaring down at her.

She ignored him and said, "I want to get a better look at you."

"Sorry, but unless you are a damsel in distress, and I'm pretty sure the guy standing next to you isn't trying anything, I'll be on my merry way."

"Get out of here…now." I growled, wanting the nephilim to go.

The boy with the golden hair gave a halfhearted salute and disappeared.

"What was _that_?" I demanded.

"I've never seen a Shadowhunter up close." She said, beginning to walk.

"Ethine, that was one of the stupidest things I have ever seen you do." I said, having no problem with keeping up.

"Seriously, Roiben, after all the crap you've been through, where is your sense of adventure?" She asked.

"I only do what is necessary to stay alive." I replied, making sure my glamour was up.

"Yeah, you sure seemed to do that when Kaye was in trouble." She said sarcastically.

I rubbed my temples, trying to push away the fact that I hadn't talked to her in over a month.

That was fine by me since I had two kingdoms to run, but something just wasn't right. I felt as if I should go check on her…just to make sure everything was alright.

"That was because my survival also surrounded hers. It wasn't just her I was keeping alive."

She sighed. "Roiben, sometimes I think you need to calm down."

I snorted. "I wish I could."

She giggled. "We should probably get back home. Maybe you can actually sleep now."

I smiled at my sister, wondering how she had the power to cheer me up _and_ make me tired all at the same time. "Alright."

~Jace's POV~

As soon as I was out of view of the alley, I took off running.

The sooner I was out of their way, the better. I knew that the faeries could have put a spell on me or something to that effect…but I didn't want to stay around to find out what exactly they wanted to do. Besides, King Roiben didn't sound too happy to have me there. Ethine on the other hand…

I shook my head. _Curious, that's all. She was curious of me._

The sound of my cell phone shattered the silence around me as I slowed to a walk, and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Jace?" It was Isabelle and she sounded breathless.

"Oh, so _now_ you decide to call me."

"Shut up, Jace. I need you help."

"Don't tell me Simon's fangs are stuck in your pants, because if they are—"

"_Jace, just shut the hell up and listen!"_ She exclaimed.

"Fine."

"You can't say no."

"Just tell me already, okay?"

She took a deep breath. "I just got a call about a disturbance in downtown Brooklyn. From the sound of it, it's a forsaken."

"And you need my help _because_?"

"Two faeries decided to have a go at it, but they're in deep trouble."

I groaned, knowing which faeries it was. "Meet me at the park." I said, hanging up.

~Roiben's POV~

I yelled as I rushed at the eight foot tall giant.

"What is this thing?" Ethine shouted, jumping out of the way of its foot.

"Well, it's too large to be a troll!" I shouted back, skimming my sword up its back.

"Thanks for the information." She said sarcastically.

It roared and before I could move out of the way, its hand came around and slammed into my stomach.

The wind was knocked out of me and I flew back a couple hundred feet.

"Roiben!" Ethine screamed.

"I'm alright." I panted, standing and rushing forward again.

Suddenly, two others attacked.

I recognized the blonde boy from earlier, but this time he had a black haired girl with him.

"Isabelle, take the left!" He yelled, running up to the right.

"Got it!" She pulled a whip-like weapon off her wrist and flicked it at the giant.

It snarled and attempted to stomp on her, only causing her to move lightly out of its way.

Ethine ran to where I was standing.

"They move like water." She said in disbelief as we watched the two Shadowhunters attack.

"Jace, kill it!" Isabelle shouted.

In one swift movement, Jace jumped onto the giant's chest and knocked it backwards, sending two blades into its chest. Black blood spewed out of it as Jace jumped backwards, landing light as a feather on his feet.

The giant twitched for a few more minutes before going completely still.

"Thank you." I said as the duo approached us.

"You are freaking idiots!" Isabelle shouted at us, wrapping the whip around her wrist again.

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"You should _never_ attempt to kill a forsaken without the proper equipment! Did you _really_ believe that your swords would take it down? What the hell is your problem?"

"Forsaken, huh?" Ethine mused.

Isabelle looked confused. "Wait…you didn't know what that was?"

She shook her head. "I had no idea. Roiben didn't either."

Isabelle's eyes went wide. "Roiben? _King _Roiben?"

Reluctantly, I nodded and she laughed bitterly. "That explains it." She said.

"Explains what exactly?" Jace inquired, wiping blood off his blades.

"Explains why you didn't know what a forsaken was."

I rolled my eyes, exasperated. "I have heard of them, yes, but never met one."

"You just did. You don't want to again. Now, I'm going back home. I'm tired." Isabelle said.

Jace stretched. "Me too. This has been a rather long night, and I do say that I need my beauty sleep."

"Not that it'll help you." Isabelle muttered under her breath.

Ethine giggled as Jace's eyebrows shot up.

"Excuse me?" He demanded in the same tone as I had.

"Nothing. Nothing." She said.

As they left, I had an eerie feeling that this wouldn't be the _last _time we heard of these Shadowhunters.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was written (mostly) by my lovely co-author Maffew Sunshine! You all should also check out his stories! They're pretty badass!**

~*Magnus' POV*~

Ah, Europe.

The sights, the smells, the beauty...they bring back so many memories. Some good memories, some bad; nevertheless, I still love visiting the country…especially with Alec.

Right now, we were sitting outside of a small café and enjoying a nice lunch. I looked over at Alec to see if he was having a good time. My smile dropped a little whenever I saw his bored expression. He was picking at a croissant.

Of course, even though we're in Paris, my boyfriend gets the most American thing on the menu.

"Alec, honey, what's the matter?" I asked.

"Why can't we visit someplace closer to home?" He complained.

"What do you mean somewhere closer? This is a vacation, my dear."

"Well, I think there are plenty of places where we could vacation and _still_ be close to home."

"Name one place."

He thought for a few moments. "South America."

I laughed, and Alec glared at me. "What is so funny?"

"Do you realize how many South American states I have been banned from?"

For a moment, there was an awkward silence.

"How many?" Alec finally dared, casting his eyes upward at me.

God, I loved the color of his eyes. They always made me shiver in delight.

"Twenty-two." I replied.

"There are only _twelve_ countries in South America."

"That's what you think."

He looked up at me, blinking in surprise, before he looked back down at his croissant.

Suddenly, I looked around, sensing something not quite…human.

Demons…and a faerie? What the hell was a faerie doing here?

"Alec," I said, my voice taking on a very defensive tone.

He looked up at me again, his eyes changing from a light blue to a dark blue in the instant he saw my face. "What is it?"

"I think you may want to get a seraph blade out."

He didn't even ask before he threw on a glamour and whispered, "Uriel" to the blade.

I casted my own glamour on myself and together we took off running.

"What's going on?" Alec asked.

"There's a warehouse over there. I sensed demonic energy coming from within."

"They haven't caused any trouble, Magnus. We can't just barge in there."

"They have one of the fay with them."

"That is reason to go."

We reached the warehouse and went to open the door. He jerked on the handles, but they didn't budge.

"Allow me." I said.

He moved before I waved my hands in front of the door. It clicked open and moved.

"Beauty before age." I said, gesturing for Alec to go through.

He smirked at me and walked inside.

~*Alec's POV*~

"Hello, my darling demons!" Magnus yelled as a greeting, stripping off his glamour.

He sure knew how to make an entrance. I stood awkwardly beside him.

They turned around, blinking.

"A warlock…and one of the nephilim? What an odd pair." One of them said.

I raised my blade. "Where's the hell is the faerie?" I demanded, glaring between the pair.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, don't lie to him. We know you have one." Magnus said, raising his hand as a ball of blue flame fired up. "I'll force the truth out of you if I have to."

The demons looked at each other, and then back at us, laughing.

"I warned you." Magnus growled.

In half a second, he had thrown the fiery spear, hitting one of the demons in the heart.

His comrade looked down at him, his eyes full of fear. "Son of a bitch." He swore softly

"There's plenty more where that came from." Magnus said, blowing smoke from his hand.

"Now, show us where the faerie is." I commanded.

"She…she's upstairs."

"Show us…now." I said, pushing the demon forward.

It began walking and I saw Magnus smile cheerfully before we followed.

The demon took us to the faerie. She was a pixie with bright green skin, hair, and beautiful eyes. She was chained to a wall and I went to undo them.

"Damn it. They won't come off. Magnus, think you can get it?"

"Of course, my dear." He walked over to them. "They're made of some kind of magic infused iron." Magnus blasted it with magic and she was soon free.

She rose from her paralyzed state. "Where am I?" She asked groggily.

"A warehouse in Paris." Magnus said, trying to cheer her up.

"PARIS? WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING IN PARIS?"

"That's a good question. Let's ask our little friend over here." Magnus faced the demon I was guarding.

"You…you don't understand. He would have killed me if I hadn't obeyed!" He shouted.

"Who is 'he'?" I asked.

"He…" The demon laughed. "He'll end you all." Then, without warning, it pulled on Alec's seraph blade and killed itself.

"Damn it! That son of a bitch!" Alec yelled, slamming his foot down. "There goes our only lead."

"We still save this faerie girl." Magnus said.

"This 'faerie girl' has a name." She shouted.

"Well, what is it?"

"Kaye."

"I'm Magnus…Magnus Bane. And this is my lovely assistant Alec Lightwood."

I laughed. "No, I think you're _my_ assistant."

Magnus grinned at me.

"You two sound like an old married couple." Kaye shouted.

"We're not quite there yet." Magnus said with a smile, moving for the stairs. "Come along, my darlings."

We quickly followed him and made our way back to the entrance. I went to open the doors.

"Damn it…they won't open again!"

"I got it." Kaye walked over to them and tried to open them. She was thrown backwards as she screamed. Then, she passed out.

Magnus rushed to her. "Her hands are burned. I'm going to try and heal her."

He leaned over her, but nothing happened.

"Magnus, heal her. Come on."

"I can't. My magic isn't working!"

I saw a shimmering getting brighter on the door. "There are wards over this area. That's preventing you from doing magic."

"Worked…just…fine…earlier." Magnus said drowsily.

He was swaying and then fell, passed out. Before I could do anything, I felt groggy myself. I fell to my knees and was soon out too.


End file.
